twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Klish
Klish is friend. Known Information Kish returned in the 9th year of the 9th month of Alderune. Klish gets in trouble by feeding friend with dead friend. ( BUT HE LIKED IT) Klish just misunderstood. Klish just little demon, big town. Be nice to Klish. No scream at Klish, Klish will cry. Be friends with Klish. Status Klish doesnt want to be pined anywhere, that sounds painful. Oh you want his status... Klish is alive. Allies *Bambi *Dradar *Patches *Tiramisu *Hearteater *Robin *Aidhrael *Aleister *Wiggles *Moria *Varka *Yurok *Rayne *Pippin Enemies *Celestials *Silver Chalice *Castle Thorn *Pippin? *Aidrael? Obituaries Rumors *Mieletassa will eat your face -- no, literally -- if you hurt Klish just for being a demon. Not a rumor, just a fact. *Klish is V *Klish was a politician in his past life. He was Secretary of Body and Waste Disposal as well as the Ambassador of Foreign Meats. His position was a very high one and is still prided over by the many tribes of Drir. *Klish Stabbed the Shrike Quotes *Its Klish like Squish. *Pirates come with their own salt. *Klish is a good Klish. Klish no best Klish too much pressure. *Wait Klish CANT eat people. *Klish be nimble, Klish be quick, Klish will beat you with a stick. Character Inspirations Klish is based off the Weindigo folklore. Stitch from Lilo and Stitch. Kamikirimusi From Soul Calibur 4 Soundtrack Sacrifice- https://youtu.be/bUuoYqyLw_k Bohemian Rhapsody AKA Klishs Rhapsody Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide No escape from reality Open your eyes Look up to the skies and see Kish is a poor boy, Klish need no sympathy Klish is easy come, easy go A little high, little low Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to Klish, to Klish Klish, just killed a man Put a knife against his throat Slit it open, now he's dead Klish, life had just begun But now Klish gone and thrown it all away Klish, ooo Didn't mean to make you cry If Klish not back again this time tomorrow Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters Too late, Klish time has come Sends shivers down Klish spine Body's aching all the time Goodbye everybody Klish got to go Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth Klish, ooo (anyway the wind blows) Klish don't want to die Klish sometimes wish Klish never born at all I see a little silhouetto of a Klish Scaramouch, scaramouch will you do the fandango Thunderbolt and lightning very very frightening Klish Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo Figaro - magnifico Klish just a poor Klish and nobody loves Klish Klish just a poor Klish from a poor family Spare Klish’s life from this monstrosity Easy come easy go will you let Klish go Bismillah! No we will not let Klish go - let Klish go Bismillah! We will not let Klish go - let Klish go Bismillah! We will not let Klish go let Klish go Will not let Klish go let Klish go (never) Never let Klish go let Klish go go ooo No, no, no, no, no, no, no Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let Klish go Beelzebub has a devil put aside for Klish For Klish For Klish So you think you can stone Klish and spit in Klish eye So you think you can love Klish and leave Klish to die Oh baby, can't do this to Klish baby Just gotta get out just gotta get right outta here Ooh yeah, ooh yeah Nothing really matters Anyone can see Nothing really matters nothing really matters to Klish Anyway the wind blows